When It All Falls Apart
by sessysesshomaru
Summary: dean and sam go towards salem and finds a girl named juliana she is just like sam and the other gifted childern but, she can create and munipulate fire and water. will yellow eyes try to capture her and sam? will dean fall in love?


This is my first fan fiction story so please review =}

Chapter 1

She was running for her life. She was a preacher's daughter and disgrace to her family. Her birthday was three days ago, and she had no idea what was happening to her. Her father was after her, and she felt something strange but she didn't know what. Sixty miles out of Salem she collapsed in the middle of the road.

Dean Pov

"Hey Sammy where did you say we're going," I asked, glancing over to Sam while he was reading some newspaper articles. "Salem which is 70 miles from here," he answered looking back up at the road. "So what are we hunting," I asked. I was never the one to be researching information on what we were hunting. Sam sighed "honestly… I don't know but the article says that three days ago a bunch of incidents started happening. A preacher's house went up in flames and the mob made up of that same preacher and the town's people were trying to kill a young woman." I turned and looked outside the window. "DEAN LOOK OUT!!" yelled Sam. I hit on the breaks and stopped before I hit this chick lying in the road. Sam got out of the car and checked on her, "Dean she's alive but I need some help over here." I got out the car and walked over to them. She opened her eyes and smiled. As it began to rain, her eyes turned like the yellow- eyed demon Sam and I were hunting. From the water that made puddles near us, she began to bring to her mouth to drink. "Sam get away from her, she's the yellow-eyed demon," I shouted and pulled a gun to her head.

Juliana pov

I stared at the gun for a long time the other guy rushed over to the car and brought out a gun "what do you want now yellow eyes?" he said with the look of death I growled and stood up, almost falling over, but succeeded to stand up. "One, my name isn't yellow-eyes, its Juliana and two, my eye does that whenever I use my powers, estupido." The one who was near then came forward and asked, "When did you get your powers?" I glared at him, "three days ago at my birthday party why do you want to know," I asked as they glanced at each other. Clean-cut turned towards me, "You're the young women from Salem that was attacked by the mob and the preacher aren't you?" I sighed a little loud, "Yeah, my dad thinks I'm a witch and they pissed me off and I couldn't control it….. Well I don't know you so… later emo, clean-cut." I waved to them and began to walk away from Salem. "Hey!! Why are you going to walk when we can give you a ride. My name is Sam, not emo, and clean-cut is my brother Dean." Sam yelled out. "Sam let the bitch go she's keeping us from going on our way." Dean said to Sam. I got fed up with the ass, I turned on my heels and walked up to him. "Listen to me dick-face, call me a bitch one more time and see what happens next." I said in a warning tone. He gave me a sexy smirk and said slowly, "bitch." I was filled with rage that I caused a fireball to form in my hand but before I could throw it and burn his face off, Sam stepped between us, "Ok Juliana just calm down, we don't need to draw anyone or anything to us. Just get in the car so we can go to Salem." He said cautiously "No... I am not going back there to get myself killed!" I shouted as I turned to walk away but Sam caught me, "You don't have to stay just grab some stuff and we'll get you out of town ok," he said calmly. I let out a sigh, "But all my things were burned in the fire at my father's house." Sam gave me a sorry look and turned to Dean, "Looks like we going back to Bobby's place." Dean glared at me and said, "Well then, let's go before anything else comes." As we walked to the car, I walked with Sam and got in the back sit of their Impala. I sat there slowly drifting to sleep. I suspected Dean saw me doze off, so he honked the horn and scared the crap out of Sam and me. Dean cracked up. "Sam did you see her face….damn that was funny," he choked up from his funny moment. I noticed a very thick book next to me. Sam also saw it and saw the death-look in my eyes. I grabbed it and swung so hard that his forehead hit the driver's wheel. Sam and I busted up laughing Dean pulled his head up and glared at Sam "Why are you laughing!" he stated. Sam calmed down and said "payback's a bitch bro." We laughed until just a bit outside of Salem. "Well I'll be damned, we're out of gas and someone needs to go get it…. I volunteer bitch to go," said Dean with a smirk on his face. Sam glared at him "No I'll go because I'm not a jerk Dean," Sam said and started to walk towards the nearest town. "SAM HURRY BACK PLEASE!!" I yelled after him. I sighed and saw Dean staring at me. "What!" I snapped at him as he smirked like I was some type of I'll fall-for-you-easily-kind-of girl.

So I glared at him and after all I was bored. So I decided to play with his thoughts "Ya, know you aren't so bad to hang out with, your feisty… I like that," he confessed with a goofy grin on his face. I smirked at this. "I'm feisty now but you should see me in bed," I said seductively. In response, he gave me an are you-serious-face and just turned around to face forward. He didn't know what to think at this point was I coming on to him or just pulling his leg. We sat there for two hours of complete silence til Sam got back with the gas and man, was he relieved I hadn't burned Dean's face off. Sam came up to me and asked, "Did Dean behave himself while I was gone?" I smirked, "Ya, I also played with his mind and it was fun." Sam looked at me then Dean took Sam's arm and pulled him to the side and whispered and glanced every now. As he glanced at me, I smirked and dug into my pocket to find my iPod, credit card and cell. I was shocked that I had everything with me. I busted out laughing and sam and dean gave me the WTF look. I held up my phone and everything while clenching my stomach


End file.
